my greatest fear
by digigirl132
Summary: ever wonder why Yamaki (the guy with the lighter) was so afraid of that Musyamon? well, here's my answer. please r&r, flames accepted. didn't know how to categorize it, so i picked drama.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I wish I owned Digimon, but I don't. About the only thing I could own are my original characters Samantha and Arramon, but I won't say for sure any way (I have no money, so I can't afford to be sued) just to be safe. Well, when I'm a multimillionaire I'll be sure to buy the rights to Digimon (my gosh, I dream way too much ¬_¬)

Note: the wording might not be right, but the idea is.

I, Yamaki, am sitting at my desk inside Hypno's headquarters. Currently, Riley was tracking a digimon. Weather it is a wild or tamed one, we don't know yet. I constantly flick the cap of my lighter, a habit I've had for some time now. Suddenly, Riley calls out, "Sir! It's a Musyamon!"

I am frozen in fear. "Mu..Musyamon? Are you sure?"

"Yes sir," Riley says, "And he's bioemerging."

I cannot find the right words to say as I remember that fateful day all those years ago.

------------------------------------(Flashback!)---------------------------------------------------------

I'm sitting on my porch right now, waiting for Sam and Arramon to arrive. Patamon says to be patient, but I can hardly contain myself. Besides Patamon, Sam and Arramon are my only friends. I'm seen as a geek in school. I don't really belong anywhere. At first, Sam and I just knew each other at school, but we became friends when we both realized that nobody else liked us. I hear a voice call out, "We're here!"

I look up and see Sam and Arramon running towards my house. Sam has a present in her arms. When she gets to the porch, she says, "Happy Birthday, Yamaki!"

Arramon says, "I am glad we could be here for your birthday. It isn't everyday that someone turns ten."

I smiled and responded, "Right! My Mom is going to take us to the park after cake and ice cream, so let's eat it really fast!"

"Yea," Patamon says.

------------------

After cake and ice cream, we all head to the park. Sam and I get involved in a heated game of tag when my Mom gets a phone call. When she hangs up, she says, "Can I trust you two to stay here? I'm just going to the other side of the playground equipment."

Sam and I both say, "Yes you can!"

My Mom smiles and says, "Then be good."

After she leaves, I whisper, "Alright, you can come out."

Patamon and Arramon come out of the bushes. Patamon says, "It's about time! I thought she would never leave! Let's play now!"

Suddenly, a thick fog engulfs us. We can barely see each other, let alone out of the fog. I call out, "Patamon, Sam, Arramon, where are you?"

Patamon flies to me and lands on my head. I smile and look around for any sign of Sam or Arramon. Suddenly, I hear a scream that sounds like Sam's come from the area by the slide. I run over there to see what is going on. As I arrive, I see that Sam looks really scared and that Arramon is hurt. I start to yell out her name, but Sam screams, "Look out behind you!"

I turn around just in time to see a digimon I have never seen before come charging at me. I try to move out of the way, but fear roots me to the spot I am at. Right before the digimon is about to strike me, Patamon pushed me out of the way. We both land on the ground to my right, my feet just inches away from this digimon's sword. Patamon says, "We better be careful. That's Musyamon, and he's a meanie."

Arramon stands up and says, "FIRE BOMB," as she fires a fireball at Musyamon. Musyamon easily defects it and charges at Sam and Arramon. Sam picks up the hurt Arramon and gets out of the way. I say to Patamon, "Can't you do something?"

Patamon nods and says, "BOOM BUBBLE POOF!"

A giant wave of air goes flying at Musyamon. Musyamon isn't hurt by it. He says, "I will destroy all digimon tamers!"

He disappears. Arramon jumps out of Sam's arms and looks around for Musyamon. Sam says, "What's going on, Yamaki? Why is Musyamon attacking us?"

I say, "I dunno," as I look around trying to find Musyamon.

Suddenly, Musyamon appears in front of Arramon and hits her with his sword. She is deleted instantly. Sam cries out, "Arramon!"

Suddenly, Musyamon appears in front of Sam. With tears running down my face, I say, "You…monster."

He tries to hit Sam, but she jumps back and he misses. Patamon tries to attack him again, but it doesn't affect Musyamon. Sam jumps back again as Musyamon attacks her again. She backs up into a pole and is stopped. This time, Musyamon strikes Sam and she falls. With a wave of tears streaming down my face, I shout out, "YOU MONSTER! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH WHAT YOU DID TO SAM AND ARRAMON!"

Suddenly, a light from inside me begins to glow. So does Patamon. Patamon says, "Patamon, digivolve to…"

Patamon grows bigger. The light is still blinding. Suddenly, the light stops glowing, and I see a giant angel where Patamon had been standing. The angel said, "ANGEMON!"

"A….Angemon," I question him. He nods and says, "I was Patamon, but now I'm Angemon."

Musyamon looks unimpressed. He charges at Angemon. Angemon blocks him with his rod. Angemon then said, "You will pay for what you did to Sam and Arramon."

Both Angemon and Musyamon attack each other with their strongest attack at the same time. They both instantly begin to turn into bits of data and disappear. As Musyamon disappears, he says, "I'll get you one day, kid! I'll get you!"

I run to Angemon and say, "Don't go! You're all I have left! Please don't go!"

Angemon smiles and says, "Digimon are always reborn. I'll come back someday. Goodbye, Yamaki."

Right then, Angemon disappeared completely, lost in the wind with Musyamon and Arramon. The fog began to lift also. I fell to my knees and let the tears come out again. Between sobs, I said, "Angemon,…. Sam, …..Arramon…. Why did you all have to leave me?"

When the fog completely lifts, my Mom comes running over here. I hear the sounds of people shouting and the sirens of ambulances and police cars, but they all seem distant. I can't seem to stop crying. Even though Patamon and Arramon will come back someday, Sam will never come back. I said just loud enough for nobody but myself to hear, "I won't let this happen again. I promise that from now on, I'll make sure no digimon ever comes here again!"

------------------------------------------------(end flashback)------------------------------------------

There was a lot of investigation on what happened. Nobody blamed me, even though I was the only one in that are besides Sam's lifeless body. They all assumed it was a deranged criminal. I never told anyone what really happened that day. I think that they are fine in their ignorance. I often think, if only things had been different, then Sam would still be here. Patamon and Arramon too. No doubt Musyamon will be after me, with what happened all those years ago. I probably should go after him myself.

"Sir, Sir!"

I look up. Riley says, "What should we do?"

I say, "Keep your eyes out for anything unusual. I'm going out after this one."

I think, "I can't let him hurt people again! Don't worry, Sam. I have everything under control. You can rest in peace."


End file.
